


Happy Christmas Professor Snape

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Harry's age is not specified but Snape states that Harry is underage, Hogwarts, M/M, Merry Christmas you guys, Porn, Romance, Seduction, Sextuple Drabble, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Underage Blow Jobs, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Harry wants to give Professor Snape a blow job for Christmas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Happy Christmas Professor Snape

“But it’s your Christmas gift, Sir,” Harry begged, looking up at Snape from where he knelt before him. He began to unzip Snape’s fly, moving slowly.

“I do not think I should permit this,” Snape said, his deep voice almost breathy with desire.

“Why?” Harry replied, “you’ve given me loads of blow jobs, Professor. I only want to please you too. Come on, Sir, it’s Christmas.” He finished unzipping Snape’s fly and reached inside. Snape pictured stopping Harry’s hand but could not make himself do it.

“Pleasuring you is different than allowing you to pleasure me,” Snape explained, “I would be abusing my power. You are underage and I am your professor. Mr. Potter, I cannot use you for my pleasure.” Snape chose not to point out that what they had already been doing for almost a year was bad enough, that the line Snape had drawn was a feeble attempt at retaining a shred of morality.

“Sir,” Harry moaned as he freed Snape’s cock from the fabric, “its _Christmas_. Please, Professor, I really want to give you your gift, really, really.” He gazed up into Snape’s eyes and, after a long pause, Snape nodded, pushing away his guilt and embracing his lust. Harry made a pleased sound and took the full length of Snape’s hard cock into his mouth all at once.

“I see you have done this before, Mr. Potter,” Snape moaned as he wove his fingers into Harry’s hair.

Harry made a muffled sound of agreement and bobbed his head enthusiastically, taking Snape deep down his throat over and again. Snape groaned and gripped onto Harry’s head, but not too tightly. Harry moaned loudly, creating torturously pleasurable vibrations, and Snape couldn’t help but give a thrust into Harry’s mouth, his grip on Harry’s head accidentally tightening for an instant. Harry drew his head back in the moment that followed, and Snape was flooded with fear that he had upset Harry, perhaps even traumatized him.

“Yes, please fuck my mouth, Sir,” Harry encouraged in a sultry tone, and Snape realized that Harry had only pulled back to speak the invitation. Snape made a low sound of need and took Harry’s head back into his hands. Harry spread his lips wide and Snape guided his cock into Harry’s mouth, then gripped his head firmly. He paused, and Harry made a moan of encouragement around his cock. 

“Mr. Potter,” Snape grunted, and he began to rock his hips, pushing his hardness slowly in and out of Harry’s mouth. Harry made another moan of encouragement around Snape’s cock and Snape sped up, thrusting into Harry’s mouth, pushing down his throat, faster and faster. Harry moaned around Snape’s cock over and again, the passionate pleasure he took in their activity evident in his wanton tone. Snape felt dirty using Harry’s mouth; surely, it was wrong, but there was a twisted pleasure to be found in the wrongness. And, after all, how could he disappoint Harry on Christmas?

“Mr. Potter,” Snape called as his orgasm neared, “I am going to release soon.” He loosened his grip to give Harry a chance to pull away and avoid getting seed in his mouth, but Harry only pushed his head firmly against Snape’s crotch and kept making muffled moans. Snape gripped Harry’s head firmly once again and snapped his hips a few more times, shoving himself down Harry’s throat almost brutally, then groaned richly and shot his seed down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed forcefully before standing up and kissing Snape’s lips with sweetness.

“Happy Christmas, Sir,” Harry said with a contented smile.

“Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter.”


End file.
